Bewitched
by the-original-rippah
Summary: Katie and Sadie, who are witches, move to Forks, Washington. While there they enroll in Forks High School. They tend find love in the oddest places. Can they face the troubles that lie ahead? Jasper/OC, Jacob/OC.
1. Going To Spoons! I mean Forks!

_**Dsiclaimer: I am in no way, shape, or form, Stephanie Meyer. I only own Katie and Sadie. Nothing else** _

* * *

><p>"KATIE JOANN KINLEY GET YOUR SKINNY WHITE ASS DOWN HERE!" I yelled up the stairs. I heard a thump and a soft. 'I hate you' which made me laugh. "Bitch we're hitting the road today. Get up or I'm leaving you!" I called out again, pulling my hair up in a tight ponytail and packed the last few boxes. Since we didn't age we had to move every few years. Oh, yeah, it might make sense if I explain from the beginning, huh? See, Katie and I are witches. Yes, witches. But I swear, if I hear another joke about riding on a broom I will scream. Any way, we're witches. See, I was born in Georgia in 1801. I was a plantation owners daughter, the perfect girl, etc. But, what everyone didn't know that the woman who was said to be my mother wasn't really my mother at all. My mother was a slave. My step mother wasn't able to give birth so she gave her slave to her husband so they could have a kid and bam. I was conceived. Well, getting off the topic of how I was conceived, my step mother and father didn't know that my real mother was a witch. By the time my powers started developing it was too late. So they sent me away. Well, skip maybe 100 years later to 1901 and we meet Katie. I was travelling in Oklahoma when I met Katie. You'd think it would be a nice 'oh, you're a witch!' meeting? ha! no. The little shit set my hair on fire by accident the first time we met. She freaked out because she was still new to it. Since then we've lived together and grown to practically sisters. Now, in 2012, we're moving to a tiny town called Forks, Washington. I know, Forks? Who the hell would name a town Forks? I was snapped out of my obsessive inner monologue as Katie came stomping down the stairs.<p>

"Jeez... stomp a little more, would ya?" I asked her to which she just grinned and stomped more, making me roll my eyes. "Smart ass.." I muttered, handing her a pop-tart. She looked around at the bare living room which we shared.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" she asked me, looking for a chair. I grinned and plopped down in the floor.

"Pull up a piece of carpet hun." I said, taking a sip of my water. Katie rolled her eyes and sat down.

"So how long will it take us to get to Spoons?" she asked.

"Forks, dear." I corrected her, making her roll her eyes.

"Whatever. How long?" she asked, drinking some of her Dr. Pepper. I shrugged.

"Well our crap is already there... we just need to board the plane going from Atlanta to New York, then we'll trade planes and get on the one to Dallas, Texas. Then we'll arrive in Seattle. After we arrive in Seattle my car will be there so we'll drive a bit to Forks." I said then noticed she was staring at me blankly, making me narrow my eyes.

"Shut up... it was the cheapest thing Louie could get me.." I said, crossing my arms. She laughed, finishing her food.

"Good god.. you need to find better connections..." she said as we both got up, brushing ourselves off.

"Do you want to figure this shit out?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. She shook her head, grinning.

"Nerp!" she responded as we walked out the door.

"Then hush child." I said, teasing her about her age. When we boarded the plane she turned to me.

"I call the aisle seat." she said, motioning for me to scoot in first to the window seat. It was a three seat row so we put our junk in the middle.

"Fine." I said, sitting down and putting my bag on hers. About thirty minutes before we landed in Seattle she poked me. I was half asleep so I didn't respond, hoping she'd stop. But she didn't she poked her continuously until I grabbed her finger.

"Poke me again, bitch. I dare you. I will bite your finger off." I said, opening my eyes. She pulled her finger away, smiling happily.

"Oh! You're awake!" she stated, making me glare at her. She just grinned. "We'll be there in about thirty minutes." she said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You could have waited until we landed to wake me up..." I said, rubbing my eyes. She shook her head, grinning. About thirty minutes later we landed and took our luggage to the parking lot.

"Where is my car..." I muttered and stand up on my tiptoes to try and see it. Katie snorted and pointed out my car.

"It's right there, dwarf." she said as we made our way to my car and put our bags in.

"I'm not a dwarf!" I exclaimed, glaring.

"You're 5'0. You're a dwarf." she said cheekily. I just grumbled in response and got in the drivers seat of the car. She followed suit and got in on the other side.

"To Forks!" she exclaimed, making me laugh as we pulled out of the airport parking lot. A while later we pulled up, to the house, well, mansion we bought.

"Damn Kate. Think it's big enough?" I asked, looking at her. She grinned.

"Well it has three floors. You have the top floor, which has a small kitchen area, a bathroom, and your room. Then I have the second floor which is basically the same thing with a different lay out. Then the first floor is the living room, den, main kitchen, area." she said. I blinked, shocked.

"Have I told you that I love you recently?" I asked her, turning off the car. She shook her head.

"Not today..." she said, grinning.

"Well... I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" I said, getting out of the car. She did the same as I looked up at the house, wondering how this few years would go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So my best friend in the entire world told me I should write a story. And I happen to love Twilight so here we are! I'm not very good with writing multi-chapter stories but I guess as long as my readers (if I get any) keep on me about updating then I'll keep up with this story. Please please please review! It would mean the world to me!  
>-marie<p> 


	2. I Look Like A Lemon

_**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephanie Meyer. At all!** _

* * *

><p>~Katie's POV~<p>

I ran into the house and directly into Sadie, making her drop the box that she was carrying. "Dammit, Katie!" she said, putting her hands on her hips. Now, Sadie was a tiny little thing, only coming to just below my shoulders. But damn, she could be terrifying if she wanted to. I laughed and picked the box up.

"Here ya go Sadie-boo!" I said, grinning at her frown.

"Don't call me Sadie-boo..." she grumbled. "Oh! We have school tomorrow." she said sheepishly. My eyes widened and I hit her in the back of the head.

"Why do we have school?" I said hitting her again, this time on the arm.

"Ow! Hey! Stop! We look like teenage girls, Katie. It's already weird enough that we live on our own. We need to at least attempt to seem normal." she said to me, rubbing her arm where I had been hitting her.

"But... it's SCHOOL! It's all nasty and shit!" I whined, crossing my arms. Sadie rolled her eyes and put an empty box on the porch before walking back in.

"Yes, Katie. It's school. Your point? It won't be that bad." she said before looking at all the boxes and sighing. "Screw this.." she muttered as she waved her hand, making the boxes unpack themselves.

"Lazy ass." I snickered. "Ooh! Can I pick out your outfit for tomorrow?" I asked her, bouncing up and down. Her eyes widened and she backed away.

"Oh no. You are NOT playing dress up with me!" she said as I grabbed her arm and started bouncing.

"Oh Please! Oh Please! Oh Please!" I begged, clinging to her. She groaned, starting to walk away so I grabbed her legs and clung to them like a five year old would. "ILOVEYOUPLEAAAAAASE!" I said as she was prying my arms out from around her legs.

"Oh good god! Fine!" she huffed, throwing up her hands in defeat. I jumped up, pumping my fist.

"YES! VICTORY IS MIIIIINE!" I yelled as I pulled her up the stairs to my room.

"I swear to god. Dress me up in pink and I will turn you into bacon and eat you." she said seriously as she sat on my bed. I just rolled my eyes. I was used to getting threats like this.

"Oh shut up. We need to make you look good tomorrow.  
>" I said to her, flicking through the racks of clothes in my closet.<p>

"What? Do I not look good today?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. I grinned at her, throwing her a yellow sundress.

"Of course you do my dear. But i can make you look amazing. Now go put that on." I instructed her before pushing her off the bed. She landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ow! Katie, what the hell?" she grumbled, walking into my closet to change as I giggled. A minute later she came back with a bleak expression. "I look like a lemon." she stated. I smirked.

"But a very cute lemon. Speaking of lemons.. I'm thirsty.." I said. I looked up at her and she was looking at me like I had ten heads. "What..."

"How the hell do you link lemons to your thirst?" she asked, going back into the closet.

"Well when I think of lemons I think of lemonade which makes me think of any liquid really and it reminds me that I am thirsty." I responded as it was the most obvious thing in the world. She shook her head as she walked out. "Next dress!" I called.

"No, I know what I'm going to wear." she said, making me frown.

"Can I at least do your hair and makeup tomorrow?" I begged as she rolled her eyes.

"I suppose..." she said reluctantly.

"Yay! Goodnight!" I cheered, turning off my lamp.

"Night Kate." she said before walking upstairs to her room. One thing I liked about Sadie is that she usually gave in. No, she wasn't a pushover at all. But if you asked her nicely and/or pleaded then she'd usually do what you asked. When I met her I was only seventeen. She was really old. A little over one hundred I think. Any way, I was new to this witchy juju crap and when I felt her energy I kind of freaked out, thus setting her hair on fire. It was actually kind of funny, she still doesn't trust me with any fire spells which I find hilarious since I have no clue how I did it. She taught me how to control my powers and taught me about other supposedly mythical creatures such as vampires and werewolves. Sure, vampires are cool.. but the glimmering thing? Kinda girly.. but werewolves... woah. They sound so cool. She had told me how they imprinted which sounded so amazing. Ever since I was a little girl I have always dreamed of finding that one guy who would love me above all other things and we'd have the perfect life together. But, that was a dream. I'd probably never find it because that's just the way life goes. I fell asleep quickly, dreading the next day. Damn. I hate school.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** __I really enjoy writing this story. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! I'll probably be switching POV's from Katie to Sadie and so forth. Later I may even throw in a Cullen's POV or something. I dunno.  
>I hope you like it!<br>xoxo, Marie_.


	3. The Horrors Of Pink!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**_

* * *

><p>~Sadie's POV~<p>

I was having a very good dream. I can't really remember what it was about but it was a good one. Then lo and behold I felt Katie jumping on my bed.

"SADIE! SADIE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" she yelled, right in my ear. I groaned and rolled over, silencing her with a wave of my hand.

"I'm up you insufferable child.." I mumbled, sitting up and glaring at her. She giggled, bouncing.

"Good! We'll have to leave in an hour!" she said, running out of my room. I stretched, yawning before I stood up and got dressed. For my first day of school I was wearing a simple, tight black tee shirt and dark blue jeans. I then went into my closet and grabbed my favorite pair of black converse and my favorite leather jacket before heading up to Katie's room.

"Kate? You wanted to do my hair and make up?" I asked, looking around for her. She came out of her closet, wearing white skinny jeans, a pink tee shirt with her hair up in a high ponytail. I screamed and held my head, making her eyes widen in panic.

"Sadie? What's wrong?" she asked frantically, bending down beside me. I started laughing, covering my eyes.

"So... much... pink!" I cried out in mock agony. She sat up, her mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out as I rolled around on the floor, giggling.

"You bitch! I thought something was wrong!" she said, smacking me on the back. I just laughed harder, holding my stomach.

"There is something wrong with wearing that much pink!" I replied, sitting up. She just rolled her eyes, standing up and pulling me up after her.

"Come miss I hate anything that is other than black! Time for make up and hair!" she said, dragging me to her vanity. "Now since you're wearing black I'll just do a simple smokey ey-" she started but I cut her off.

"Katie, I don't really care. Just make me look nice and don't go overboard." I said, making her roll her eyes in annoyance. After I said that she turned on the radio to the local pop station as Katie did my make up. When she was done I had a nice smoky eye look that contrasted well with my extremely white skin. Yeah, you'd think that my mother was a slave I'd look kind of dark, right? Ha! no. I am as white as a marshmallow.

"Now for your hair!" she exclaimed excitedly. I just rolled my eyes. She was such a girl. There was about thirty minutes until we had to leave when she started on my hair. "Come ooooon!" I whined. "I'm hungry and we have to leave soon." she rolled her eyes, turning me around.

"There you big baby! I'm done!" she said as I looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't deny it, she could do wonders with hair and make up. "Now get your shoes and jacket on and we can go!" she said as I started putting my converse on.

"Yeah yeah.. don't get your knickers in a knot." I told her, slipping on my converse and my jacket before putting in my silver hoop earrings. "I'll be waiting in the car for you." I called out, going outside. It was cold. Not like 'oh, you need a sweater today' cold. But a 'holy crap my ass is about to freeze and fall off' cold. I ultimately despise the cold with every fiber of my being. But I love the rain. So when I saw that it was freezing and raining I was torn between loving this weather and hating it. Katie walked out of the house just in time to see me slip on the slick pavement. Of course, me being me, I cursed loudly as she helped me up, laughing.

"Oh my god.. that was hilarious!" she said, getting into the car with me.

"Shut up, it was not.." I grumbled, starting the car. We bickered aimlessly over little things on the ride to school. When we got out people were starting to stare at us. "Ugh... why can't they ever mind their own business?" I asked no one in particular. Katie snorted, grabbing her bag out of the back seat.

"Because teenagers are gossipy little things who can never mind their own business?" she asked, answering my question, seemingly with another one. I nodded as we linked arms. "I think.. that if they're going to stare then let them! We're... " she trailed off, looking around. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"We're...? We're what?" I asked, tilting my head as we neared the building.

"Do you feel that energy?" she asked. And that's when I felt it. There was this energy in the air. It was hard to pinpoint exactly where it was coming from but if I had to describe it then I'd say it felt like death. We walked through the doors of the school and that's when I saw them. Vampires.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Yes, I know I'm updating fast.. but I really have nothing better to do. I'm not going to lie. But reviews would be great! I mean... you'd hate it if I gave a cliff hanger and didn't update again because I thought no one was reading.. right? Anywho.. I hope that y'all did like this chapter. peace._

_-marie_


	4. First Day Of School Yay?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own Katie and Sadie.** _

* * *

><p>~Katie's POV~<p>

I felt Sadie tense up beside me and turned to her. We had just stepped inside the building so I pulled her out of the doorway.

"Sade? Sadie? What's wrong?" I asked her, waving my hand in front of her face. That's when I felt them, the vampires. I turned around and groaned. I cursed under my breath and studied them carefully. They looked like your average vampires but their eyes weren't red, they were gold. I sighed as I looked back to Sadie who was still glaring at one of them. Altogether there were five of them. The first one I saw was a huge, muscly male with dark hair. He was pretty hot for a walking ice pop and his arms were as big as I am! Beside him was who I assumed his mate. She had long, golden hair and was dressed amazingly, well, they all were but she was beautiful. The next one who caught my eye was the little elf-like one who was bouncing up and down happily. She was a little shorter than Sadie and looked like she constantly wore a smile. She had short, spiky black hair and was also dressed well in cute clothes. Right now she was staring at Sadie with wide eyes and grinning like she won the lottery as she bounced and tugged on another male vampires arm. Someone really needed to take her supply of Monster energy drinks away. The blonde male looked like the complete opposite of the big one. He was well built with honey blonde hair but he looked like he was in pain or something. He actually scared me, but he was cute. Ya know, in that 'I wanna eat your flesh' way. Currently, he was staring at Sadie with wide eyes, really, I mean, I know she's pretty but what was their deal? Beside the one who was staring at Sadie was another male vampire. He was a little shorter than the other males but he didn't look curious, he was openly glaring at Sadie, as if he was trying to concentrate on killing her in his head. He also looked like he needed to take a laxative. While glaring he was hovering like a bat, no pun intended, over the fragile looking girl that was clinging to his arm. She was of average height and was surprisingly human. She had shoulder length brown hair and big brown, doe eyes. She was pretty, but she looked like she was scared of everything. I turned back to Sadie who was glaring at the one with bronze hair.

"Get out of my head." she hissed to him, knowing he could hear. They all tensed slightly, probably not knowing how she knew he was in her head, I hate mind readers. I tugged on her arm.

"Come on Sadie... don't start anything we can't finish in public.." I muttered to her, pulling her into the office. "Hi, I'm Katie Kinley and this is Mercedes Elrige. We're here for our schedules." I said to the elderly secretary who was wearing too much make up in my opinion. She smiled and handed us our schedules and locker numbers. Sadie, who apparently brushed off her little encounter with the vampire started walking out as I quickly followed her.

"Our lockers are no where near each other.." she said, sighing. I shrugged, smiling.

"At least we have a few classes together." I said, making her chuckle. She shrugged, stopping and looking at her map.

"I guess... ya know, how is this school so small yet I have no clue where my locker is." she huffed, looking at the map. I realized something and started to laugh.

"You're holding the map upside down, retard." I told her, taking the map from her hands and turning it the right way. She frowned and looked down at the map.

"I knew what i was doing.." she grumbled, putting the map back in her bag. "I'll see you in Biology, kay?" she asked, running a hand through her hair. I nodded and took out my locker combination.

"Okay, see ya then." I said and she walked off. I turned and went the other way. When I finally reached my locker people were definitely staring. I didn't see what the big deal was. I mean, yes, I'm new. But really? Do they have to stare? It was just annoying. When I walked into Trig. class I saw that the big, burly vampire was in there. The teacher looked up and smiled at me.

"Ah. You must be Katie." he said, getting up and taking my little slip of paper to show that I made it to my class. Yeah, I had to turn it in on the first day. Apparently they were afraid people were going to skip classes on their first day or something like that. I turned to face the class as he smiled.

"Class, this is Katie Kinley, she's new, obviously. Katie, do you want to say anything to the class?" he asked me. I shook my head no and he told me to take a seat. Unfortunately my seat was right beside 'mister Cullen' or the burly vampire. He leaned beside me and grinned.

"Hey, I'm Emmett." he told me, holding out his hand. Emmett, it fit him. I can't explain it, but it does. I took his hand and shook it, shivering a little because of his icy skin. I smiled any way.

"I'm Katie." I said, pulling my hand back slowly. He smirked lightly.

"So what are you?" he asked, whispering. I raised an eyebrow. Was he really starting with this? Ha. As if I'd actually tell him. Sadie would kill me!

"A highschooler?" I said, trying to seem innocent. He chuckled, winking at me.

"Sure ya are." he said as the teacher calling our attention back to him. At the end of the class I packed up my stuff and walked out quickly. I went through the next few classes quickly. I had History with the cute, yet scary blonde vampire who's name was apparently Jasper. Then I had English with the bubbly one and the human girl. Alice and Bella, who were total opposites. Bella seemed a bit whiny to me but Alice was really nice. I walked out of the last class and was heading towards the cafeteria when I saw the bronze haired male vampire, I think Bella told me his name was Edward. He was talking to Sadie who looked as if she were getting annoyed. Suddenly he pushed her back and grabbed her by the throat, pinning her to the school wall. My eyes widened and I almost dropped my bag as I ran over.

"Let go of her!" I yelled to him. Shit. This was not going to end well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _I would love you forever if you'd review! Please? I love writing this story. I really do. Oh, and this story takes place in Eclipse. It's just when Edward and Bella come back from visiting her mother. If I get good reviews and people like my story there may just be a sequel in the future. I will admit that I am not Edward and Bella's biggest fan.. but there won't be any major hating on them. Maybe a few jokes. Enjoy!  
>-marie <em> 


	5. Making New Friends?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the characters I came up with.** _

* * *

><p>~Sadie's POV~<p>

After I left Katie I went to my locker and put the books that I wasn't going to need for my first class up. When I closed the door the little black haired vampire popped up in my line of vision, almost scaring me to death.

"Hello Mercedes!" she chirped, making me jump and curse softly. She giggled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" she said, smiling brightly. When I say brightly I mean like, that girl would make the Crest toothpaste commercial models jealous. I smiled slightly.

"Uhm.. hey? How do you.." I trailed off, shifting my bag to the other shoulder. She laughed, undoing the combination of the locker that was right beside mine.

"How do I know your name? I'm not a stalker! I promise!" she said, giggling. "You're just kind of famous." she told me as she took a book out. For a vampire she was pretty nice, so far at least.

"Ah... that's... nice?" I said, pushing my hair behind my ear. She closed her the locker door and smiled brightly at me.

"I'm Alice by the way. Can I see your schedule?" she asked. I nodded slowly and gave her my schedule, and looked around. Yep, people were watching us. Joy. She grinned up at me and handed it back.

"We have our first two periods together!" she said happily. I chuckled slightly as I put the paper back into my bag.

"Can you show me where we're having first period then? I get lost easily..." I said, smiling sheepishly. I think I'm going to like her, even though she may be a bit too enthusiastic. She nodded and linked arms with me as we walked to the first class, her chattering the entire way. When we got there the teacher looked up at me.

"You're the new girl." she said briskly. I raised an eyebrow. What crawled up her ass and died?

"Yes, I am. And you're the teacher." I said, pursing my lips. I knew it was stupid to sass the teacher on the first day but I didn't like rude people. Unfortunately my little remark didn't help anything. Aside from earning a few giggles from the class I just got a stern glare from her.

"Sit down miss Elrige." she barked. I sat down in the back beside Alice who was grinning at me. I chuckled, shaking my head at her. After the class was over she grabbed my arm again.

"We're going to be AMAZING friends! I can just see it!" she exclaimed. When we walked into the next class, Latin, the blonde haired female Rosalie was in there. Alice dragged me over, bouncing like a kid on Christmas.

"Rosalie! This is Mercedes!" she said, looking between us. Rosalie simply looked up and me with a blank expression.

"Pleased to meet you." she said in a bored tone, making Alice huff in annoyance. I waved semi-awkwardly.

"You too." I told her as I sat down in the chair next to her as Alice sat on the other side. We, well, Alice chatted quietly the entire time. I could tell Rosalie wasn't too thrilled to meet me, but I don't think Rosalie gets too thrilled about anything. After the class ended we all got up and I headed to my next class, math. I hate math. I mean I hate it with a deep passion that burns in the bottom of my soul. I wish I could just skip it but I have to keep a good image. When I got there there were two vampires in the class. Emmett and Edward I think their names are. Edward is the one who was trying to read my mind earlier. Shit. I sat down and looked up at the teacher. I cautiously glanced at Edward out of the corner of my eye and he was glaring at me. I sighed and turned to him.

"No matter no hard you try my head will not go up in flames. Now will you please stop glaring at me?" I asked him as politely as I could. He sneered at me and gripped his pencil.

"What are you?" he asked, ignoring my request for him to stop glaring. I smiled sweetly.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked, tilting my head. He snorted and smiled sarcastically.

"I mean that you don't smell human. From your friend's thoughts I can tell that you both know what we are but every time she gets close to thinking about what you two are it goes fuzzy. So, what are you?" he asked again and I smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I whispered, grinning as the teacher started teaching the lesson. Emmett chuckled and leaned over to me, holding out a hand.

"I'm Emmett." he said, grinning. I smiled and shook his hand, unaffected by the coldness.

"Sadie. Nice to meet you." I told him and he nodded.

"So you really aren't going to tell us what you are?" he asked, tilting his head. I mouthed the word 'no' and grinned, turning my attention to the teacher, thus ending the conversation. When the bell rang for lunch I got up quickly and walked to the other building. However I was pulled aside by none other than mister happy pants himself, Edward. I sighed, looking at him.

"Do you need something, Mr. Cullen?" I asked him. He took a step towards me and I stepped back, not trusting him. I could feel him trying to get inside my head but I pushed him out every time he almost got through my barrier. He growled, yes, the damn vampire growled, at me and grabbed me by the throat, cutting off my air supply as he pushed me against the wall.

"What are you?" he asked for the third time that day. I smirked at him, digging my nails into him arms as I tried to get out of his grip.

"Wouldn't you like to know.." I choked out as I heard someone running towards us.

"Let go of her!" I heard the voice of Katie yell out at him. He growled again and threw me down on the ground. I heard a snap and yelped, feeling a sharp pain shoot through my wrist.

"God dammit you psychotic ice cube!" I hissed at him, letting Katie help me up as I repositioned my broken wrist and watched it heal. "Stay away from me." I said venomously, glaring at him. By this time Alice and who I presumed to be Bella had walked up also, staring at my arm with wide eyes. Katie glared at him at poked a finger in his chest.

"You retard! What the hell is wrong with you? God, I would tell you to go die, but I see that's already happened. So ya know what? Go take a dump." she said rudely as I smothered a laugh. And as Edward was about to respond we heard someone clear their throat and speak.

"I'm not interrupting something.." a deep male voice sounded. Katie and I turned around and her eyes widened. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. He was a werewolf.

"Oh my god. Is there any supernatural creatures that are here?" I said exasperatedly. He looked confused before turning to Katie and freezing. Then he got this dreamy look in his eyes like Katie did when she saw bacon. I realized what had happened and groaned and for some reason Edward smiled. He imprinted. On my best friend. Great. I pursed my lips and pulled her away.

"No. Hell no. You, cannot do that with her." I said as she blinked, looking at me like I had two heads. I had clearly forgotten to tell her about imprinting, oops. This native guy was glaring at me intensely.

"Don't hurt her." he said before looking back at Katie. "I-I'm Jacob.." he introduced himself. Katie smiled and was about to introduce herself when Bella stepped forward.

"Jake!" she exclaimed, hugging him. I could feel Katie tense up beside me and rolled my eyes. Jake smiled a little and hugged her back.

"Hey Bells. He said before letting her go and turning back to Katie. "I'm sorry, what's your name?" he asked her and she smiled sweetly.

"I'm Katie." she told him, smiling. Bella huffed and stomped off towards the cafeteria. Wow, bitch got some jealousy issues. Jake smiled as Edward followed Bella and Alice grabbed my arm.

"Come on, Mercedes! Let's let them get to know each other!" she said as she dragged me off. I struggled a little but she told me to hush and let them be so I just let her lead me into the building. She led me to her table, which held everyone in her group but Edward and Bella, and smiled. "Sit with us!" she said, pulling me down to sit beside her. I smiled weakly, looking towards the door. She rolled her eyes and assured me that Katie would be fine. "Now, you've met Rosalie and Emmett, but this is Jasper, my best friend." she said, pointing to an incredibly gorgeous blonde vampire. He smiled charmingly and took my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mercedes." he said, shaking my hand. I was dumbstruck at first. That's new, I never get speechless around guys.

"Please, call me Sadie." I said as we shook hands. Beside me Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat rapidly. Emmett chuckled.

"Calm down, pixie." he told her, making her frown.

'Don't call me pixie, mammoth!" she replied. I grinned, looking at Emmett.

"Mammoth? He looks more like a teddy bear to me." I said, smirking. They all turned to look at me before laughing, even Rosalie. Emmett pouted and crossed his arms like a little child before grinning at me. I may not like most vampires, Edward included, but I think I may like living here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I will probably update every Saturday from now on. But review? I'll give you all cookies if you do!  
>-marie<em> 


	6. Meeting Mr Right?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!** _

* * *

><p>~Katie's POV~<p>

Edward turned to look at me and sneered, tossing Sadie down and I heard a snap as she hit the ground that made me cringe.

"God dammit you psychotic ice cube!" she hissed at him as I helped her up. She then repostioned her apparently broken wrist and watched it heal. "Stay away from me." she said venomously, glaring at him. By this time Alice and Bella had walked up also, staring at her arm with wide eyes. I glared at him at poked a finger in his chest which probably wasn't the best idea, but I wasn't exactly known for my brilliantness, which isn't even a word but whatever.

"You retard! What the hell is wrong with you? God, I would tell you to go die, but I see that's already happened. So ya know what? Go take a dump." I told him as I heard Sadie trying to smother a laugh. And as Edward was about to respond we heard someone clear their throat and speak.

"I'm not interrupting something.." a deep male voice sounded. Sadie and I turned around I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the ground.

"Oh my god. Is there any supernatural creatures that are here?"Sadie said exasperatedly, throwing her hands up. He looked confused before turning to me and freezing. I froze too, lost in his deep, chocolate brown eyes. He was everything and more that I had always imagined my dream guy to be. Hulking and burly, he stood at over 6'0 tall and was ginormous! (Get your heads out of the sewer! That's not what I meant!) Plus, he was sexy as hell! Suddenly, Sadie broke my thoughts.

"No. Hell no. You, cannot do that with her." she said, glaring at him. What was her problem?

"Don't hurt her." he said before looking back at me. Oh my god. He was looking at me. "I-I'm Jacob.." he introduced himself. I was about to introduce myself when that bitch, I mean, Bella, stepped forward, smiling.

"Jake!" she exclaimed, hugging him. I tensed, biting the inside of my cheek as I tried not to set her on fire as he smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey Bells. He said before letting her go and turning back to me. "I'm sorry, what's your name?" he asked me, smiling. Oh my god, his teeth were amazing! What was with people around here and perfect teeth?

"I'm Katie." I told him, smiling. Bella huffed and stomped off towards the cafeteria which really didn't bother me. Alice grabbed Sadie's arm and dragged her off much to her dislike.

When they left he smiled at me and I smiled back nervously. I didn't know what to say at all.

"So... when did you move here?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"A day ago." I said, smiling a little. I had no clue how to talk to this beautiful man. I mean, what if I said something wrong and weirded him out or something? Why did I even like him so much? I just met him! He cleared his throat and I snapped out of my inner musings quickly. I blushed, a new thing for me, and he just grinned.

"Hey uhm.. some friends and I are having a bonfire thing Saturday night, would you and your friend like to come?" he asked me, looking hopeful. It was so cute, he looked like a little puppy. I smiled, Sadie would probably fuss at me but I really don't care.

"Of course! Uhm.. can I have directions?" I asked and his face lit up. Apparently he thought I didn't want to go at first. After he gave me directions he told me he had to get back to work. When I asked him where he worked he looked a bit uncomfortable, like he was hiding a secret. I didn't push it though. Secrets weren't usually meant to be shared, I mean, Sadie and I are prime examples of that. Speaking of our secrets I had no clue how I was going to juggle being what I am and him. Look at me, I'm acting like he's my boyfriend. He probably doesn't even think of me like that. After he left I skipped lunch (food, who needs it, right?) and went on with my school day, thinking about the extraordinarily handsome native boy who goes by the name of Jacob Black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Yes, yes.. I said I would update on Saturdays... but I lied... I'm sorry! Anywho... review? I hope you like this chapter!_


	7. Witches And Vampires Do Not Mix?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!** _

* * *

><p>~Sadie's POV~<p>

After the last class of the day I quickly walked out to my car, looking for Katie. I put my bag in the backseat before closing the door and turned around. When I turned around I came face to face with Jasper and just about jumped out of my skin. He chuckled when I squeaked, backing into the car.

"I'm sorry ma'am... didn't mean to scare ya." he said, smiling slightly. I shook my head, running a hand through my hair.

"No, no.. it's fine. Just make some noise or something so I don't have a heart attack next time." I told him, chuckling. He grinned and tilted his head. He had such a cute grin.

"Next time?" he asked me. I bit my lip and gulped.

"I meant like, next time as in if we talk again. 'Cause, ya know... yeah.." I finished lamely. He chuckled and was bout to say something as Katie came up to the car with a sheepish smile.

"Hey Sade..." she said. I turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Ready to go?" she asked, looking between Jasper and I. I nodded and opened the car door.

"Yeah... see ya later?" I asked Jasper. He smiled and me and nodded a little.

"Of course." he said, flashing a bright smile and walking away. I got into the car as Katie got in the passengers seat. She turned to me and crossed her arms. I started the car and pulled out, not looking at her.

"Uhm, what was with you and Jasper? You two were face to face!" she said, bouncing a little. I raised an eyebrow.

"He scared the crap out of me when I turned around, Katie. Stop trying to read into it. He's a vampire and I'm a witch. We do not mix." I told her and she went silent. When I looked over at her she was grinning brightly.

"I said nothing about "mixing" with vampires. What were you two talking about?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows. I snorted.

"He scared the living Jesus out of me, Kate. End of story." I told her, turning onto the main road. She narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"The living Jesus...? Where the hell did you get that?" she asked, looking puzzled I shook my head.

"Never mind. What did that freakishly tall native say?" I asked and she huffed.

"Jake. His name is Jake." she corrected me, making me roll my eyes.

"Whatever. What'd he say." I asked, slowing down a bit. She bit her lip and shifted slightly.

"We talked for a minute.. then he invited us to a bonfire on Saturday night... and I said we'd come.." she said, looking at me hesitantly. I tightened my grip on the steering well slightly. Spend half of my Saturday night with a werewolf and potentially the rest of his pack? oh joy.

"Fine." I said through my teeth. "But I need to tell you something first." I said.

"Okay? What is it?" she asked, looking curious. I turned the radio off and slowed down even more as it started raining harder.

"Remember when I told you about werewolves?" I asked, looking at her. She nodded, fixing her ponytail in the mirror.

"Yeah, you sa- holy shit! He's a wolf?" she asked me, her eyes the size of saucers. I chuckled, nodding.

"Yes Katie, he is. And there's something else." I said.

"Okay, but just.. hold on... if he's a wolf then he has a pack, right?" she asked and I nodded again. "Then how are they and the Cullens living in the same region peacefully?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know. Can I tell you the other part now?" I asked and she nodded. "Well, have I ever told you about a thing that werewolves do called imprinting?" I asked her and she nodded slowly before gasping, looking heartbroken.

"Did you find out he imprinted on someone? Is she pretty? Who is she?" she asked, grabbing my arm as I pulled into the driveway. I turned off the car and started laughing which made her panic even more.

"Why are you finding this amusing?" she screeched, glaring. I calmed down and ran a hand through my hair.

"Bitch would you shut up? He imprinted on you!" I told her, chuckling. She blinked and stared at me as if I were crazy.

"Wait.. what?" she asked, tilting her head. I rolled my eyes.

"He was staring at you as if you were the only thing that was tying him down to this earth and shit. You're his imprint." I said, getting out of the car and walking into the house. She quickly followed me.

"Wait wait wait! I'm his imprint? Me? Why?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Fate?" I asked. I wasn't really sure so I just patted her shoulder. "When he decides to tell you that you're his imprint tell him about you being a witch." I said. She suddenly broke out into a wide grin.

"Wait... you won't mind if I tell someone your secret? Does that mean we're staying more than a few years?" she asked, bouncing. I snorted and grabbed an apple.

"I don't know how long we're staying, Katie. it depends on how long we can getting away with never aging without suspicions." I said, biting into my apple. She looked horrified.

"I'm never going to age and he's going to die!" she exclaimed. I shook my head.

"Werewolves don't age as long as they keep transforming into a wolf... honestly, don't you listen to a word I say?" I asked and she giggled, grabbing her bag.

"Nope!" she chirped before running upstairs, leaving me with a massive headache. I walked into the living room and grabbed the remote, laying on the couch. Quickly I had fallen asleep. I found myself dreaming about none other than one honey blonde vampire with the cute grin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **So what_ _do you guys think so far? Do you hate the story? Do you like it? What do you like about the characters? Am I making them too ooc? Yes, I know Edward and Bella do seem that way.. sorry! anyway, I'm not updating again until I get at least 4 more reviews!  
>-marie<em> 


	8. You're How Old!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters!** _

* * *

><p>~Katie's POV~<p>

It was Thursday and Sadie, Emmett, Rosalie, and I were sitting at the Cullens lunch table. Bella, Edweird, erm.. Edward, Jasper, and Alice were at another table. They were talking about some party. I turned to Rose and grinned, we had become quite close actually.

"I hope we're invited to this party also." I told her. She chuckled and was about to reply when Alice came bouncing up.

"Of course you two are invited!" she chirped. Sadie shifted uncomfortably. I sighed.

"You're going too, Sadie. Even I have to drag you to it. You are going. I'm sure Alice will agree with me." I said and looked to Alice who was nodding vigorously.

"But.." Sadie started to protest and I put a hand over her mouth.

"No. You're going to wear something nice and you're going." I said as Jasper, Bella, and Edward walked up.

"She doesn't have to go." Edward said, glaring slightly. Jasper raised an eyebrow and Edward rolled his eyes. "Well she doesn't have to go. If she doesn't want to go then.." he trailed off, shrugging his shoulders. I glared at went to stand up but Sadie grabbed my wrist, pulling me down beside her.

"I'll go. Both of you stop. Please?" she asked, giving me a stern look and Edward an icy glare. Edward sneered and led Bella to her seat, sitting beside her as Sadie started eating again.

"Technically it's my graduation party so can't I have a say on who comes?" Bella asked, glaring slightly at me. She was really starting to get on my nerves but I just kept my mouth shut. Alice smiled at her.

"No, it's for you and Katie, and Sadie!" she chirped. I snorted.

"Oh please, she's around two-hundred and I'm one-hundred. It really doesn't matter, Alice." I said as they froze and Sadie choked on her food, glaring at me. Shit. I wasn't supposed to say that. Alice's eyes were huge as were Jasper's, Rose's, and Emmett's. Edward raised an eyebrow and Bella just turned paler. "I... did not say that..." I covered up but it was too late. Emmett narrowed his eyes.

"You mean to say... you're older than me?" he asked incredulously. I looked to Sadie and she just rolled her eyes and stood up, grabbing her tray.

"Yes we're old. No, we won't tell you anything more. Katie, say anything more and you won't be speaking for a few weeks." she said seriously. "I'm going before I'm late for class." she finished, even though the bell wasn't going to ring anytime soon. With one last glance at me she left and Jasper quickly followed her. He was like a lovestruck puppy. I shifted in my seat and looked at the rest.

"So... need help planning the party?" I asked them. Sadie was going to skin me alive literally for that. Fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _kay.. so.. here's the next chapter... enjoy? reviews would be appreciated!  
>-marie<em> 


	9. The Bonfire

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!** _

* * *

><p>~Sadie's POV~<p>

I left the table quickly, murdering Katie in my mind. I had just opened my locker when I heard footsteps.

"Did you need something, Jasper?" I asked and grabbed a book out before turning around to face him.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked me, tilting his head. I shook mine and sighed.

"It doesn't matter, did you need something?" I closed my locker door and started walking to the class. He quickly followed.

"What was that? At the lunch table? Are you really two-hundred years old?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Don't worry about it and yes. I am. I was born in 1801. That's all you're getting out of me." I said, looking at him. He raised an eyebrow. Why was he so interested in me?

"I see... I actually need to ask you a question." he told me as we were walking into the empty classroom. I went to my usual seat and sat down as he sat beside me.

"Ask away." I said, digging through my bag and not really paying attention to him.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go do something later this week or next?" he asked and my head snapped up, looking at him.

"Like a date?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked a little uncomfortable and nodded slowly.

"I guess so, yes." he finally said after a minute of silence. I shook my head and narrowed my eyes.

"No." I told him and he blinked, looking a bit confused. Did he really think I was going to fall at his feet and say yes?

"Okay, may I ask why?" he asked me as we heard the bell ring, meaning students and the teacher would come in soon. I smiled at him.

"I don't date vampires. No offense, but they bring nothing but trouble." I said. He was about to repson when some people came in, signaling the end of our conversation. We sat stiffly sat beside each other for the rest of the class, you could've probably cut the tension between us with a knife. After school I was relieved. I quickly walked to my car and Katie was waiting for me beside it. She looked apologetic and probably thought I was going to murder her brutally. I raised an eyebrow and got in the car silently and she followed me, getting in on the passengers side. I remained silent as we drove home. Finally, as we pulled into the driveway she broke the silence.

"Okay, I'm sorry! It was just a small slip of the tongue! I really really regret it!" she said quickly, looking nervous. I raised an eyebrow at her, turning off the car.

"You told them how old we are, proving even more that we aren't normal. That is not a small slip of the tongue at all. But it's fine. As long as you don't tell them what we can do or what we actually are I'm not really worried." I said calmly, getting out of the car. She looked at me suspiciously, following me inside the house.

"Okay... what's up? Something is troubling you, and I don't think it's my slip up.." she said as I tossed my bag in the living room and went into the kitchen. At first I didn't answer so Katie huffed, making me roll my eyes.

"Jasper asked me out today." I said, opening the freezer door and pulling out a carton of ice cream. She squealed and bounced.

"Really? When is your first date?" she asked me excitedly but stopped when I raised an eyebrow at her. She gaped at me a little.

"You said no, didn't you?" she asked me and I shrugged, grabbing a spoon and sitting on the counter before taking a bite of the ice cream.

"What's it matter?" I asked her. She threw her hands up exasperatedly.

"He's into you! And he's a nice guy! Why would you say no?" she asked me, putting her hands on her hips. I sighed, taking another bite.

"He's a vampire, Katie. They're nothing but bad news and bad luck follows them. I am not getting involved too much." I told her. I had gotten involved with vampires before. Involved as in, I had dated, or courted one as he put it. It ended badly, and I'll leave it as that. I had never told Katie about it though, it was before I had met her. She huffed again.

"The Cullens are actually pretty nice!" she exclaimed. I snorted, shaking my head.

"Edward's an ass. And we just met them on Monday, Katie. They say they are veggie vamps but you never know. That could be their ploy to eat unsuspecting witches who trust too easily." I said even though I knew I was being stupid. She laughed.

"You're being absurd. I get it that you've had a few run ins with vampires in the past but you're just being weird now. Any way, I'm going to go lay out our clothes for the bonfire on Saturday, okay?" she asked as I groaned.

"I don't wanna go.. I'm sick.." I said, coughing falsely. She just rolled her eyes and waved me off before going upstairs to get our clothes out.

* * *

><p>Saturday evening we got in the car and started driving to La Push. Katie insisted she drive so we took her car.<p>

"Can't I just stay home tonight? I mean, I really have no business here.." I sighed. She shook her head.

"Nope! I may need backup!" she said happily, obviously elated that she was going to be seeing Jake. Ugh, stupid romance and stupid imprinting. I pursed my lips.

"You're going to be with Jake all night. I'm going to be by myself with a pack of god damn werewolves." I said grumpily, crossing my arms and slumping down in my seat. She reached over and smacked me on the arm lightly.

"You will be fine. They won't eat you." she told me. I sat up, looking at her.

"You never know! What if the pups eat humans? Hm?" I asked her, trying to get her to change her mind. She glared at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Mercedes? Shut up. They don't turn into puppies, they turn into wolves. And you've said it yourself, they do not eat people. Now would you be nice?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Fine.." I said and the rest of the car ride was driven in silence. We got out and saw Jake walking towards us with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey! You made it!" he exclaimed. I closed my door.

"No, we're compulsive liars and don't mean a word we say." I muttered, making him frown slightly. Katie glared at me.

"This is Sadie, you've met her already but not properly. Sadie, this is Jake." she introduced us and smiled. He held out a hand which I took hesitantly. We shook hands and I tugged him closer.

"Hurt her and I will have no problem taking off your manly bits, got it?" I whispered to him. He paled and I could've sworn he gulped as he nodded.

"Of course.." he whispered as he let go of my hand and I smiled as if I'd never said it.

"Then it's very nice to meet you Mr. Black." I told him. He was about to respond when three huge, and I do mean huge, guys came up behind him.

"This her?" one of them asked, pointing to me. I raised an eyebrow and Jake shook his head.

"No, this is Sadie, Katie's friend." he said before taking Katie's hand and pulling her beside him gently. "This is Jared, Quil, and Paul. Guys, this is Katie and Sadie." he told them. Katie just gave a shy wave and said hi. I smiled a little and nodded as a hello. The taller one, Paul I think winked at me.

"Well hello gorgeous." he said, stepping closer. I chuckled and leaned against the car.

"Hello, Paul, is it?" I asked and he nodded. Jake and the others had already walked off so it was just me and him. He leaned on the car beside me and tilted his head.

"You smell... odd..." he said, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Damn, you sure know how to charm the ladies, don'tcha?" I asked and started to walk away as he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. I looked up at him and he smirked.

"Now babe, I never said it was bad. I've just never smelled anyone like you." he told me, still smirking. I chuckled and beckoned him to bend down so I could whisper in his ear.

"Next time you try to flirt with me? Don't touch me." I told him, pushing him away and walked away, leaving him looking befuddled I walked over to Katie who tilted her head, looking curious. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, telling her not to worry. A young boy who looked around seventeen walked up to us.

"Hey! I'm Seth!" he said happily. Katie and I smiled and introduced ourselves. We were still talking when Jake came up, putting a hand on Katie's arm.

"Katie? Can I talk to you? Alone?" he asked her, looking nervous. She bit her lip and nodded and I chuckled. Seth tilted his head and looked at me.

"What's so funny?" he asked me. I shrugged, getting a drink.

"The pup's so nervous around her, it's funny." I said. He tensed and it seemed like the others did too. Well shit, I called him pup. And I forgot about the stupid good hearing. I smiled innocently at him but there were some suspicious glances between the pack. This wasn't good.

* * *

><p>AN: Review! So so so sorry this is so late! D:


	10. Inner Thoughts

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!** _

* * *

><p>~Edward's POV~<p>

I was sitting in my room, listening to soft music while thinking. Alice and Rose were in Alice's room, talking about Jimmy Choo Choo's or whatever and Jasper and Emmett were playing video games in the den. Carlisle and Esme had gone out hunting a while ago and they weren't back yet. They probably wanted some privacy which was understandable. I was irritated, not because I was thirsty but because of those annoying little new girls. What were they? Katie I didn't mind so much but Mercedes rubbed me the wrong way. I can tell she is bad news. She is in Jasper's thoughts constantly. Apparently he has a little crush on her or something. I hope it's nothing big because I never want her to be a part of our family. Sure, her friend is bearable but I'd probably end up strangling her. My Bella doesn't seem to like Katie too much though. I think it has something to do with Jacob imprinting on her which doesn't really bother me too much. It's actually one of the reasons I can tolerate the perky little blonde. If it keeps Jacob away from my Bella then good. But it also could cause future drama later on. We'll just have to see where it goes.

* * *

><p>~Alice's POV~<p>

When I had the vision of Sadie and Katie I was so excited! I still am to be honest. But what really makes me happy is that Sadie is Jasper's mate. Of course, she's stubborn and won't go out with him but I don't think he'll be too discouraged. They are meant to be together. I met Jasper just before we met the Cullens. I saw him in a vision, much like I see many people, but we were never meant to be mates. He is my best friend though. There was a time when I wished he was my mate, but that wouldn't have been right. At first it scared me because I could only see spots in Katie's future but then when Jake imprinted on her I understood. I skipped downstairs and jumped on Jasper's back.

"Jazzy!" I cried, grinning. He chuckled and looked back at me.

"Yes Alice?" he asked me as I jumped off his back and onto the couch.

"I have another idea for how you can ask Sadie out." I told him. His eyebrow went up and he looked interested as he sat down, putting his video game controller up, much to Em's annoyance.

"Tell me more." he said and I grinned brighter.

* * *

><p>~Jake's POV~<p>

I finally found her, the girl of my dreams. Katie, such a beautiful name, isn't it? Bright, vibrant blue eyes, long beautiful blonde hair. She had a beautiful complexion too.

_"You imprinted.. and your favorite thing about her is her complexion?"_ the amused voice of Embry sounded in my head. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

_"No you retard. I love everything about her. Her hair, her eyes, her personality, everything."_ I told him. He let out a barking laugh and proceeded to tell me how I was acting like a love struck idiot. I really hated patrolling sometimes. The only people I really like patrolling with is Sam or sometimes Leah.

_"Man that hurts me that you don't like patrolling with me."_ Embry said and I growled.

_"Would you shut up?"_ I asked, making him laugh as we finished our rounds. I couldn't wait to see my angel, Katie.

* * *

><p>~Bella's POV~<p>

I was sitting on my bed, Edward couldn't come tonight because he had to hunt so it left me alone with my thoughts. There are two new girls at school, Katie and Sadie. I snorted, rolling my eyes. Rhyming names, really? How stupid. Sadie and Edward don't like each other and I can see why, she's really annoying. I absolutely despise her. Jacob imprinted on her! How could he do that? She isn't that pretty or nice. She's too impulsive and brash and nothing like him. She's rude and Jake is my ray of sunshine. Not hers.

"Bella? Is it dinner time yet?" Charlie called up to me. I sighed and got up, walking downstairs.

"Uh yeah, I'm starting it now." I told him, smiling a little. He nodded and smiled back as I went to fix dinner.

* * *

><p>~Jasper's POV~<p>

I must say, Alice's idea was pretty great. She might say yes this time. I wonder what made her so against vampires? I hope it wasn't bad, I'd hate for her to have gotten hurt in the past by my kind. And what is she? She isn't human, not at all. But she isn't a vampire or a werewolf either. Carlisle didn't even know and that was pretty big if he was clueless. She said, or rather, Katie let it slip that she's one hundred and Sadie's two-hundred. How are they that old? I guess we'll have to wait and see. I can't believe it, Sadie is my mate. I've been waiting for this for a very long time. She's stubborn, beautiful, and funny. I just wish she would've said yes when I asked her out. Oh well, I would have my chance sooner or later. Maria left me so bitter against romance but Alice helped me through. She's a god send in high heels. But now I belong to Sadie. My Sadie.

* * *

><p>~Unknown POV~<p>

She was here. Mercedes Elrige. It'd been ninety years since I'd last seen her and I think a visit was long overdue. I tilted my head, sitting on my perch right outside my window as she was talking to that little blonde haired girl. I think my darling Sadie is attached to the barbie doll. She would have to go. But for now I'm just going to watch and wait. I'll let my love know I'm in town soon enough.

"We'll be together one day my dear. I promise you.." I whispered, watching her get ready for bed. She's even more beautiful than I remember. At first I was angry at her, I wanted to hurt her, to slowly peel the skin from her bones. But now I see that doing that wouldn't hurt her, only hurting the ones she loves would do that. My phone buzzed and I answered it with a soft snarl.

"What?" I asked, still watching Mercedes.

"Where are you?" the nasally voice of my companion asked me. I rolled my eyes and silently leaped down from the tree.

"I'm on my way now, don't worry." I said, looking back up at her window one last time.

"Until the next time my love." I whispered before running off into the night.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Woo! Something different this time! :D I know I updated fast... but eh... oh well. Review!_  
><em>-marie<em>


	11. Late Night Postal Service

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_

~Katie's POV~

Jake led me away from everyone else. He looked so adorable tonight. Of course, he always looks adorable, and hot, and sexy, and, well, I'll stop myself there. He turned to me and smiled nervously.

"Jake? Is everything okay?" I asked him, tilting my head. He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh uhm, yeah, yeah. Everything's fine." he told me, kicking at the sand. I nodded and smiled a bit. "I was wondering.. uhm.. would you like to go out with me?" he asked me, speaking quickly. "I mean, you donn't have to if you don't want to I mena I just.. I like you, a lot and we can just be friends and I-" he continued but I interrupted him, placing a hand over his mouth.

"Jake, I would love to go out with you." I said, smiling. He grinned brightly.

"So, can I pick you up next Saturday? At Ten?" he asked me and I blinked.

"Isn't that a bit late?" I asked him, making him chuckle, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Damn he's warm.

"Ten in the afternoon." he told me and I nodded, now understanding. We walked back to where everyone else was and most of them were watching Sadie. Great, what did she do this time? I gave her a curious look and she smiled apologetically.

* * *

><p>After the night was over we got back in the car and drove off. Sadie was staring out her window quietly which was unusual. I would think she would have at least a few smart ass comments about the wolf pack.<p>

"Okay, what did you do?" I asked her, turning the radio all the way down. She sighed, still looking out of the window.

"I called Jake a pup. They may not think anything about it but I still slipped up. I'm sorry." she apologized. I raised an eyebrow, turning onto our street.

"Is that all?" I asked. She finally looked over at me.

"What do you mean, is that all? I could've blown our cover!" she exclaimed as I parked the car, laughing.

"Sadie, you called him a pup. Yes, that's suspicious but they won't tie you to a stake and burn you." I said and she shuddered, getting out of the car.

"Why just me?" she asked. I grinned at her, unlocking the door to the house.

"Because I'm Jake's imprint." I said, winking at her which made her laugh. "Oh, I have plans next Saturday, by the way."

"Oh? Did Mr. Black ask you out?" she asked me, flopping on the couch. I nodded and sat on the chair.

"Yep, he's picking me up at Ten in the afternoon." I told her. She was about to say something when her cell phone rang. She dug it out of her pocket and answered it, closing her eyes.

"Hello?" she said, running a hand through her hair. Sadie raised an eyebrow and opened her eyes. "Hello?" she asked again. She shrugged and hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked her.

"Must have been a wrong nuber, they never answered. I couldn't even hear anyone breathing." she said, getting up and yawning. I nodded and got up too.

"Well it would've been creepy if all you heard was breathing, I mean, horror movie, much?" I joked, making her chuckle.

"Yes, well... I'm going to bed, night Katie." she told me before walking upstairs after I said goodnight. I heard a knocking sound at the door and looked at the clock. It's one a.m. Who would be here at this time? I went to the door and opened it looking out into the night.

"Hello?" I asked. No one was there but there was a box at my feet. I picked it up and read the note that was attached.

"To Mercedes." I read aloud. Well that's weird, since when did we get late night postal service? Oh well, whatever. I left it on the counter and went upstairs to my room and crawled in bed, soon enough I was fast asleep, dreaming of my werewolf.

* * *

><p>AN: I am on a roll ;D alrighty. Leave your comments and reviews for me please, tell me if it's good, or bad, or meh, or weird, or.. well, you get what I'm saying! Let me know if I'm making canon characters seem too out of character! 


	12. Planning a Party

As always, I don't own Twilight or anything. Just the shit that my little brain comes up with!

* * *

><p><em>~Sadie's POV~<em>

I woke up on Sunday morning to the sounds of loud music coming from downstairs. I walked down and went into the kitchen and Katie was dancing in the kitchen to some song on the radio. I raised an eyebrow and leaned against the door frame. She twirled around and stopped, her eyes wide when she saw me.

"Uhm... how long have you been there?" she asked, smiling sheepishly. I chuckled and went to the fridge, pulling out a carton of chocolate milk.

"Long enough..." I said, getting down a glass and pouring myself a drink. She wrinkled her nose and jumped.

"Oh! Something came for you!" she said, running into the living room. I tilted my head and followed her, setting my glass down on the counter. She was holding a small box in her hands, holding it out to me. I took it and sat down, running my fingers over the lid. "Well! Open it!" she said, making me chuckle.

"Alright, alright.." I said, lifting the lid. Inside it was a beautiful black choker with a blood red ruby pendant in the center. My eyes widened as I took it out of the box. It's the exact same necklace he gave me two years before I ran. I thought I got rid of it but it's obvious it's back, and so is he. Katie's eyes grew big.

"Oh my god.. Is that a real ruby?" she asked, looking at it. She lifted it up and looked at it while I was frozen in I guess fear? I don't know, he couldn't have found me. Not now. Under the necklace was a note. A beautfiul necklace for a beauftil woman, it read. Katie smiled at me.

"Is this from Jasper?" she asked, grinning as she handed the necklace back. I chuckled weakly, putting it back in it's box quickly.

"I wish it was.. but no.." I told her. Then, I got up and went and told her that I'd be a while before going to my room to do a searching spell.

* * *

><p>The spell didn't work. I couldn't find him. I knew that I shouldn't have told him what I was, what my weaknesses are, how to do certain spells. But I did I trusted him. I was sitting in my car on Friday. I was technically supposed to be in my last class but whatever, I don't really care. I was almost asleep when someone opened the passenger side door and got in. Looking over I opened my eyes.<p>

"Emmett? Why are you in my car?" I asked him, making him grin at me.

"I want to know why my favorite midget, other than Alice, isn't in class like a good little girl." He said and I snorted, closing my eyes again.

"I needed air. I told him, getting comfortable. He nodded and looked at me seriously.

"Oh yeah... the compact car is the best place for air." he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and cracked a window.

"Happy, oh annoying one?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Yup. Now tell Uncle Emmett what's wrong." he said, making me laugh.

"Uncle Emmett? Boy I'm old enough to be your great great grandmother." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, grandma. Tell me what's on grammy's mind." he said. I sighed.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." I said. It was true, I hadn't been sleeping well at all. Emmett raised an eyebrow but didn't push it further.

"So, Alice wanted me to tell you that she expects you at 1 o'clock on Saturday." he told me. Upon seeing his confusion he laughed. "Remember? She guilted you into spending the day with her." he said and I sighed. Yeah, I remember now. I nodded and we heard the bell ring, yes, it's a very loud bell. He got out and I did too, just to see Katie heading my way. Emmett started walking away I whistled.

"Yo Em!" I called after him. When he turned around I smirked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Call me grammy again, and I will kick your ass all the way to Beijing and back." I warned, making him laugh. He nodded and winked, walking away. Katie walked up, looking confused.

"How long have you been out here?" she asked. I shrugged and got in the car after she put her bag in the back.

"I skipped last period." I told her as she climbed in. Katie raised an eyebrow at me.

"You skipped?" she asked as I started the car.

"Yep." I said, driving off. When we arrived home I went in and laid down on the couch. Katie sat down then jumped up.

"Oh! I have to get my clothes out for my date!" she said, running up the stairs. I raised an eyebrow at her retreating for and laid my head back down and closed my eyes. I don't know how long I'd been asleep when I felt Katie poking me in the ribs.

"What have I told you about poking me.." I mumbled, opening my eyes. She pursed her lips.

"Which looks better? The pink? Or the white?" she asked me. I tilted my head, yawning.

"The white.." I told her. She nodded and put the white down.

"The pink it is then!" she said and I blinked, raising an eyebrow. "So what are you going to do all by yourself tomorrow?" she asked me. I got up, stretching.

"I'm going to the Cullen's house tomorrow." I said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing the phone and walking back to the living room. I sat back on the couch and handed it to her. "And you are ordering us dinner." I said as she took the phone. She ordered us pizzas and set the phone back down before grinning.

"Oooh so spendin' time with Jasper tomorrow, are we?" she asked me, making me roll my eyes.

"No, blondie. Alice invited me. Something about planning for the party or something.." I said, laying back down. Katie tilted her head.

"So? I bet she puts you doing something with Jasper. She's sneaky like that." she told me. I laughed, shrugging.

"I guess. But I won't do anything if I am assigned to do anything with him." I said, closing my eyes. I wouldn't. I won't get involved with another vampire ever again unless they're just a friend. We finished the night watching whatever movie was on TV as we ate our pizza, I don't know what it was. It was some stupid romantic comedy Katie wanted to watch. The next morning we got up and I watched Katie get dressed for her date. We heard the doorbell ring and she panicked, running around her room frantically, muttering about makeup and I grabbed her by the shoulders. "Yo. Chill babe. Be chill." I told her before going downstairs and opening the door. Jake was standing there, smiling nervously. I raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you know what I'm going to say.." I said.

"U-Uhm... yeah.. Be good to her or you'll hurt me?" he said with a nervous laugh. I laughed before making my face completely blank. Katie's said that my blank face is a terrifying thing.

"No. If you hurt her I will chain you down and slowly peel your skin from your bones." I said calmly. I heard her come down and I smiled, leaving him scared. "Have fun you two!" I chirped as they left, her looking confused and him looking even more nervous. I chuckled to myself and went up to my room and got ready. After I did that I grabbed my bag and drove to the Cullen's house. It was huge! Even bigger than mine and Katie's house. I knocked on the door and it was answered by a woman who looked in her early thirties.

"Oh, you must be Mercedes! I'm Esme Cullen. Nice to meet you dear." she said, taking my hand but pulling me in for a hug. "Jasper was right, you are pretty!" she said, making me smile a little. When she let me go Alice had walked down.

"Nice to meet you too. ma'am." I said, smiling a little. "Hey Alice." I said, greeting the bouncy female. She giggled and grabbed my arm.

"No time for greetings!" she told me, pulling me into her room where Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were waiting. "Now. The party is in two weeks, when we graduate. We need decorations, music, food, everything! Rose and I are on the decorations, Emmett is on the food, and Jasper and you are on the music." she told me. I raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. "Now go!" she said, shooing us away. Jasper took my hand and led me out of the room.

"So..." I started off with and he gave me a grin.

"You're two-hundred and you still start off with 'so'?" he asked teasingly. I laughed and pushed him a little.

"Shush. I'm not good at making conversation." I told him as we made our way up to what I can only guess what was the music room? He laughed.

"I've noticed." he said, winking at me and picking up a cd. "Here's our music." he said, setting it on the desk. I tilted my head.

"Uhm... then do we go back to Alice now?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Nope. I am taking you out to lunch." he said, grinning at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I thought I said I wasn't going to go out with you." I said, leaning against the wall. He walked closer and put a hand on either side of my head, smirking.

"What? I can't take out a friend? Just for lunch?" he asked me, his face getting closer to mine. I bit my lip and smiled a little.

"I suppose a lunch between friends would be alright.." I said and he smiled, pulling back and grabbing my hand, and pulling me towards the window.

"Good." he said, pulling me to him and jumping out of the window, landing on the ground softly. I squeaked and clung to him.

"God dammit Jasper. Couldn't have we just gone out the damn door?" I asked, pulling away from him. He laughed and led me to a small black car. I got in after he did and crossed my arms, mumbling about vampires. He rolled his eyes and drove to a small restaraunt that was in town and got out and opened my door for me before I could blink. I got out and smiled at him before starting to walk in. He quickly followed behind me. An hour later we were still sitting there. I leaned against him, chuckling.

"Emmett made Eddie do that? Really?" I asked, looking up at him. He nodded, grinning.

"Yeah..." he said, leaning closer to me. His face was an inch from mine when it happened. He kissed me. It wasn't a peck on the lips but it was a gentle one. Before I knew it I was kissing him back. He slowly wrapped an arm around my waist and deepened the kiss. I was about to wrap my arms around his neck when I realized what was happening and I pulled back, shaking my head.

"No. This is how it started out last time.." I muttered before getting my bag and running out, leaving him in the diner. I hope Katie's day was going better than mine.

* * *

><p><em>AN: *comes out from behind Emmett, looking a bit nervous* I didn't die, if that's what you are all wondering. I was busy. But I WILL update better! Just send me a message or review a shit load of times to get my attention if you want me to go faster!_


	13. First Date

**Yup. Not Stephanie Meyer blah blah blah blah all that shiz.**

* * *

><p><em>~Katie's POV~<em>

After Jake and I left the house he drove us to Seattle to go see a movie and eat a late lunch. We rode in comfortable silence for most of the time. Well, I did. Jake was fidgeting a lot and I sighed, looking over at him and making a motion with my hand.

"So you want to tell me what Sadie told you before I came down?" I asked him and he bit his lip. I could tell Sadie scared him, which honestly, was kind of amusing. She was tiny, and he was a big guy. But I guess if the best friend of my imprint acted like she could kill you without blinking, then I would be a bit frightened too.

"Well.. she threatened me." he said, letting out a breath. I rolled my eyes with a dramatic sigh.

"Sadie, Sadie, Sadie..." I mumbled, smiling. "How did she threaten you?" I asked after a pause and he cleared his throat, looking a bit embarrassed about being intimidated by a girl. After a moment of me watching him, he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, one hand still on the steering wheel.

"She... threatened to tie me down and peel my skin off.." he shuddered, crinkling his nose. I barely kept in a giggle as he frowned. "She's scary. I don't know what it is about her.. I mean, no offense, but I just get a weird vibe off of her at times and-..." he cut himself off, looking at me apologetically. "I'm sorry, I know she's your best friend.." he said. I couldn't help it, I started giggling, he was just too cute. Jake frowned and looked at me, tilting his head. "What's so funny..." he asked, his eyes glancing over at me before looking back at the road.

"Sadie is... protective. We met a long time ago and we're like sisters.. she can be a bit weird and violent at times, yes, but she's usually pretty nice. I guess she just doesn't want me to get hurt." I smiled at him reassuringly. "But even if she did want to skin you, I wouldn't let her. I think you'd be much cuter with your skin." I teased, watching his cheeks turn a light red. He sighed, looking almost relieved. Finally we pulled into the cinema parking lot and he grinned at me.

"I can take the threats.. she just looks so serious about it when she makes them." he told me, turning off the car and pulling the key out of the ignition. I just grinned at him, opening my door.

"That's because she is." I smirked, hopping out. I didn't have to look back to see Jake's shocked and slightly frightened look. "You coming?" I called to him from over my shoulder. He quickly got out and walked around his truck and followed me inside the cinema. Once we got in line, we looked up at the menu like board to see what was playing.

"What do you want to see?" Jake asked and I smiled slightly, tilting my head as I stayed silent, my eyes scanning over the various titles. I looked up at him and grinned, knowing what I wanted to watch.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, we walked out, his hand around mine. He stretched, his back a bit stiff from sitting in the uncomfortable movie theater chairs, and to be honest, my back was a bit stiff too, but it didn't bother me too much. Jake gave me a crooked grin, and shook his head.<p>

"I can't believe you made me go see a chick flick.." he crinkled his nose, making him look even cuter than he already was. I just laughed, tossing my empty drink cup in the trash can as we passed by.

"Okay, you said it was up to me and if you really didn't want to see it, you could have said something." I pointed out, matching his grin with my own as we walked out of the cinema. He sighed, nodding with a grin.

"But what kind of date would I be then?" he asked as I shrugged, grinning up at him. I poked his arm playfully.

"A date with an opinion, maybe?" I responded with a small smirk and he raised an eyebrow, amusement in his eyes.

"Oh ho ho. Someone's feisty." he winked. "So, where do you want to eat? Or should I have an opinion about that?" he teased, nudging me gently with his elbow. I had to smile. He was so protective, we hadn't spent all that much time together, but I could tell he was. Just by the way he acted around me, he was so gentle, and watchful of my every move. Constantly being near me like he would take a bullet for me if he had to. Which, honestly, from how I've heard Sadie talking about imprinting, he probably would. Not that any one wanted to shoot me or any thing.. I hope. I hadn't realized I was staring at him until he waved his hand in front of my face gently, making me blink and look at him.

"Say what?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I asked if you wanted to eat any where specific." he said, looking down at me with a crooked smile. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks and I looked down at my shoes, shrugging with a small smile.

"Well, you know the area better than me.. I don't mind. Food's food. Unless it's bacon. Then it's heaven full of that has been cooked in grease." I responded with a slight chuckle and he laughed, wrapping his arm around me. I froze, not expecting him to do that and he started to pull away, looking slightly embarrassed. I smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist, moving into his side a bit more before he could pull back completely. "Lead the way." I chirped and he shot me a bright smile before we started walking. We walked down the sidewalk for about five minutes when suddenly there was a large clap of thunder and it started to pour. My hands immediately flew to my head, trying (and failing) to protect my hair. Jacob laughed and grinned, stopping.

"May I?" he asked and I looked confused. He held his arms out and I just continued to look confused.

"May you whaa-" I cut myself off with a slight squeal as his arms slid under me and he picked me up bridal style and started running towards the diner. I couldn't help but laugh. Even though I was still soaked, it was still faster than if we had walked side by side. Our laughter rang through the silent, empty diner as we got inside and he set me down, shaking his hair out like a dog, pun intended. I grinned up at him. "Why thank you." I said with a playful curtsy and he laughed, mock bowing, leading me to a booth.

"You're welcome m'lady." he beamed, sliding in across from me. I pulled out my phone and checked the time. It was still kind of early so I texted Sadie.

_'Having a great time with Jake. Don't know really when I'll be back. Don't hurt any of the Cullens. Except for Edward. Feel free to kick his ass._

_-K'_

I sent the text to her and put my phone back in my purse before looking back up at Jake who was giving me a curious look.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. I could almost hear a hint of worry in his voice so I quickly shook my head, flashing a smile.

"No, there isn't. I just never told Sadie when I'd be back. I was just texting her to tell her that I'd be back whenever and to be nice." I shrugged, watching as a waitress started to walk over. He had an amused look on his face.

"To be nice? Did she go somewhere?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yep, to the Cullen's to help plan for a graduation party." I told him and his expression grew dark. He opened his mouth to say something when the perky waitress, who was also going slower than a turtle, walked up and smiled.

"What can I get you two?" she looked up at her, pursing his lips and she drew back slightly at his expression. I simply acted as if I didn't notice and smiled before ordering and looking to Jake, waiting for him to order also. After he did, in a very cold way might I add, he turned back to me, his stare fixed right on me.

"Katie you and Sadie really shouldn't be around them. They aren't safe." he said like I knew he would. I figured he'd more than likely give me a warning since werewolves and vampires were enemies or whatever. I just shook my head.

"Sadie and I can take care of ourselves, Jacob." I told him, using his full name rather than his nickname. He scoffed, rolling his eyes slightly and I quirked an eyebrow. He noticed this and sighed.

"Look, you two might be able to, I don't doubt that. But you two still shouldn't be-" he started and I cut him off, raising my hand slightly.

"Jake.. let it go please? We'll be fine." I reassured and he shook his head, running his hand through his har hair.

"Alright..." he muttered and changed the topic. We continued talking about little things when our food came and we happily dug in. 

* * *

><p>On the way back to Forks, it was still raining, as always. We sat in comfortable silence, the only noise being the slight pitter patter of the rain on the top of the truck. Finally, Jacob broke the silence by sighing. "I'm sorry about getting a little worked up in the restaurant." he told me and I looked over at him. I shrugged, turning my body so I was facing him a bit more. By this time we were almost at my house.<p>

"It's alright, Jake.. it's nice to know that you care enough to say things like that. But we really can take care of ourselves. Sadie more than I. Besides, I'm only really close with Rose and Alice. Not so much any of the others." I shrugged again. "We'll be careful." I said in a tone implying that was all I had to say. And it was, I really didn't want to say what we are and he get freaked out. Not that I think he would, he turns into a wolf for crying out loud. But still, keep things slow. I'll take Sadie's advice and tell him my secret when he tells me his, even though I already know it.

Nodding, he pulled into my drive way and I could see Sadie was home already. Surely Alice didn't let her off that easily, did she? Smiling at Jake, I unbuckled. "I had a great time today." I said, opening the door. He smiled at me and leaned forward, kissing my cheek.

"I did too." he said and I couldn't help but let out a little girlish giggle as I got out and waved to him, closing the door and looking through the window that was rolled down just a crack.

"I'll call you." I said and he nodded, grinning as he pulled out. I watched him drive away before digging out my key and walking into the house. "Ohhh Sadieeeeeeeeee!" I called happily and heard a muffled 'I'm here' coming from upstairs and quickly laughed, kicking my shoes off and running all the way upstairs. The smile quickly dropped from my face though as I opened her door to see her throwing different things into a small suitcase. She turned around, looking flustered.

"I'm leaving." she stated.

* * *

><p>AN: Bloop. So, what do you all think? Is it good? Is it bad? Is it boring? Or just... eh. Let me know because I get really nervous about my writing. But yeah, any way. Just letting y'all know that I might change my pen name soon.  
>-marie<p> 


End file.
